


Day 1: Halloween

by catboylavander



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDWW, Bottom Damian Wayne, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Happy Halloween, M/M, Sugar Daddy, i had intentions to edit but imma go get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboylavander/pseuds/catboylavander
Summary: timdami BDWW
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Day 1: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Off I go, I'll edit after hangover

Dressing up for a party hadn't been on Damian's list of festivities. He had assumed Halloween's increase in crime would keep him busy on patrol. But it was a Wayne Enterprise Gala, and he couldn't protest. He'd chosen to date the new CEO and had to act supportive. But did Tim have to make him wear such a ridiculous outfit?

Walking in four-inch high heel boots was hell, and despite the revenues heater, he still shivered under the torn shirt. Many of the guests had eyed the print that spelled out, 'Daddy's Little Monster'. They probably thought it was ghastly for Bruce Wayne's son to wear such a provocative statement so soon after his disappearance, but Tim didn't care. Tim had picked out their matching Joker and Harley Quinn costumes without Damian's permission. 

The tattoo tights made Damian's legs ich even though he'd waxed them the day before. The whole outfit made him feel exposed, or maybe that was the butt plug he'd used after his shower. Either way, he wanted to leave. Tim was busy chatting up some wealthy company owner while he scowled into his champagne glass. The adults of Gotham ignored underage drinking, so, at seventeen Damian could snatch a flute of fizzy champagne to drown his sorrows. He knows he's a lightweight and should be careful, especially in these God awful shoes, but if Tim wanted to write him off, he would indulge himself. 

Tim's Joker costume was startling at first, but honestly, the tight fit paired with the smooth-talk was in character. All these guests could see Tim as the well-mannered Billionaire while Damian knew of certain darkness in the third Robin. 

Although he wishes that Tim hadn't decided to adorn him up with a crazy clown's ex-girlfriend's clothes.

He stood up, catching his balance as he made his way to the beverage table. Water, he needed to drink water after downing four glasses of champagne and ignoring the dinner in front of his seat. Stumbling only slightly, he reached over to where he could grab a small bottle and hold onto the ball for support while he twisted off the cap. He chugged nearly half of the bottle and panted slightly, noticing the side glances directed toward him. Most of the gazing eyes were men, men who wore both their usual suits and costumes.

One pair of eyes unsettled him deeply, and the choker around his neck feels like a hand strangling him. The man, David Cameron if he recalls correctly, is head of Wayne Enterprises' Tech Branch in Central City. Tim has fumed about the man's behavior at board meetings, and Damian can't say that anything about the man's regard for his current state is innocent. His breath hitches when he noticed the shiny black shoes coming closer and for a moment, he panics. Head moving side to side looking for Tim or security. Despite being an ex-assassin, he can't protect himself here without making a scene and/or passing out. Also, the shorts he's wearing are already risking exposure, and he'd rather not have his ass prints on Gotham Daily's front page.

While the man comes closer, a hand claps his shoulder from behind. He jumps and turns around faster than he thought manageable. The relief at who's caught his attention is immeasurable.

"Hi Dames," Dick smiles at him, before wrapping his arm around Damian and taking the walls place to support his youngest brother. "Are you okay?" 

Damian, pouts, still drunk but also something a bit more. Contrary to popular belief, his mother only ever taught him how to sense normal drugs, not cheap rookies. The actualization of why he felt like such crap makes him whimper and lean entirely against Dick's muscular figure. 

"There is something- my drink, drinks? I have been drugged!" He whisper-shouts, smart enough to keep the situation private but drunk enough to seem like a baby prostitute.

Blue eyes widen, and Dick mutters something along the lines of oh crap before raising a hand to his ear. "Jason I'm taking Damian outside, get Tim. Tell him it's an emergency."

Damian can't hear Jason's response, but he knows it's affirmative when Dick begins dragging him to the hallway. He trips once or twice while Dick tries to remain calm. When they reach the top of the stair that is decorated with cobwebs and smoke machines, Dick picks him up bridal style, unknowingly reminding Damian of ten plugs in his ass.

"Let go of me, Grayson," the complaint sounds like a whine and not a demand, as the silicone presses against his prostate. 

"It's okay Dami, I got you." Dick's friendly tone doesn't help his arousing state but Damian stops fidgeting and focuses on not getting a boner in the wrong brother's arms. "Timmy is coming to take you home okay. He'll take care of you."

The mention of his boyfriend brings Damian to tears. "I want Timothy. Grayson. He's the one who got me this stupid slutty costume. I look like a harlot."

Several people in the lobby look over to where they're standing, but Dick doesn't mind. He's more focused on keeping Damian studying up straight until Tim swoops him away. Furthermore, Jason has to face a Joker-Tim, and Dick's been a little preoccupied with that confrontation, not snotty rich people. 

Setting Damian on the floor, Dick grabs the water bottle from his brother's hand. "Damian, I need you to watch what you eat and drink or it may come back up. Okay, buddy?"

Scoffing, Damian crosses his arms over his chest, sinking into himself. "Stop babying me." He sniffs, and it's his head, glaring at Dick. "I hate it here, where is he?"

On cue, Tim and Jason appear at the top of the stairs, the shorter of the two looking out over the railing searching for them until Dick waves an arm. "Look Lil' D, your white knight has arrived."

Damian watches Tim race down the stairs, seeming presentable enough but still exasperating Jason whos chasing behind him. When Tim is several feet away, he staggers into his arms. 

"Timothy!" He shrieks with glee, "Your absence was noted. Richard tried to steal me away, but I told him I wanted you, even if I loathe dressing like a Harlot for your amusement." He points a finger at Tim's chest and snickers, all too pleased with himself.

"Holy shit," Jason says, meeting Dicks eyes. "You weren't kidding."

"Why would I lie about that?!"

With a shrug, Jason points a finger at Damian, who nuzzles and kisses Tim's neck. His red lipstick stains the white clown makeup on the older boy's neck, but he continues away. "Because the brat has been looking like a lonely puppy all night and, he could convince you to get Tim to leave."

Practically lying on top of his boyfriend, Damian huffs, "Was not."  
"Was too." 

Damian sticks out his you're, making Tim's heart skip a beat before he decides that they've had enough of their brothers' company. He calls a private driver around the front while promising Dick that he'll take care of Damian. 

"I mean it, Tim. No more than six ounces of water every two hours-"

Cutting in, Jason teases, "-And be gentle in bed. Consent is key."

Grabbing Tim's face, Damian captures his lips in a harsh kiss, letting Tim's tongue trace the inside of his mouth before pulling back with a trail of spit trailing between them. Panting levels his jade green eyes with Tim blue.

"Consider that my enthusiastic consent."

Tim glances between his two flabbergasted brothers. "We'll be leaving now," he tells them, with a strained form of nonchalance. 

….. 

Luckily, the driver couldn't see them from the front seat because of the divider. But Tim thinks having an audience would have been easier than having a lap full of horny Damian. His boyfriend's ass was grinding against his cock, and he couldn't fuck him in the moving car. Damian had already tried reaching his pants, which Tim had regrettably stopped because & couldn't necessarily afford rumors about having an underaged boy stain the backseat of his rental car. 

"Timothy," Damian bites his lip, browbone highlighted with sweat as he stimulated his prostate with each sway of his hips. "I need you, please." 

Delivering a small swat to Damian's thigh, Tim chastises him. "Not right now, Damian. Stop being so bratty."

Damian pushed at his chest, snarling at his lover, "This is your doing, Drake." He gestures to their outfits. "You made me look ridiculous enough to amass that pervert's attention."

With more strength than he thought he possessed, Tim takes Damian's chin between his pointer finger and thumb and tilts his head upward, wearing a sardonic grin that rivaled the villain he was dressed as. "You were the one drinking, baby boy. Now I suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut for the next four minutes until we're home" He used his free hand to pull at the choker labeled 'puddin', wringing Damian's neck just slightly. "Don't make Daddy put you over his knee, sweetheart."

With a shuddering breath, Damian feels his erection grow even more painful from under leather shorts, and he wisely shuts up. Whatever the man gave him was too strong for his already hormonal body, and the filthy look in Tim's eyes was making his cock leak. God, he should've just taken out his plug and rode Tim there and then. But, he wanted to be a good boy for his beloved, so he would wait.

…..

Upon their arrival Tim led his shaking form up the stairs of the manor. He hardly letting them touch beside their clasped hands until he pushed him into their bedroom. He began stripping off his purple blazer and button-up. When Damian reached to do the same, Tim restrained his hands.

"Leave on your pretty costume baby. I'll take care of you." Damian nods, entirely trusting that Tim will care for his body until the stupid Viagra hybrid drug is gone.

Once Tim is standing naked in front of him, Damian is ready to try again. He sits upon his knees, fully aware of the stretch of fabric that comes with his thighs wrapped in netted cloth. He's never preferred his feminine features, but he knows that they explicitly are the reason Tim chose this outfit. He reaches out, naturally thick eyelashes loom over jade eyes. His older brother steps close enough to where he can stand with his cock leveled with Damian. 

Stroking the eleven-inch monster, Damian cranes his head forward to lick the cockhead and suckle sticky precum. Moaning, he takes a breath before swallowing down four inches. With a hand in his hair, Tim groans with each motion. He begins to bob Damian's head down further, until nearly nine inches of his cock being eaten up by pretty red lips. 

Tim thrusts hips forward until his balls are at Damian's chin and the boy is choking beneath him. Spit dribbles from where his cock sits in Damian's mouth and he holds his boyfriends head down until he can hear gaming noises and feel Damian shoving his legs. He pulls out and doesn't give the younger a moment to recover before pushing him back onto the bed. He climbs over Damian's form and slides his hand under the ripped shirt. Bare-chested, Damian arches him back and tries reaching down to palm his strain cock. Tim slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. 

"Aw you're so flustered baby," He wiggles under the waistband of the tights and shorts, meeting silky underwear. He cups the soaked material. "Mmhh, you're wet like a girl Dami." 

Letting out an undignified yelp, Damian bucks his hips. "Ah-ah, Daddy please!" He cries when Tim removes his hand and begins to exit his shorts. 

With a harsh yank of Material, the fabric is being pulled down Damian's legs until it's thrown and discarded on the floor. His cock is visible and now, begin nearly naked, Damian realizes that he's still wearing the same stupid shoes. He nudges Tim and points at the offending footwear, earning him a chuckle and brief kiss. Unstrapping the shoes, Tim looks up to Damian's bulging panties. The complicated shoe machines take longer than he thinks practical, but the cute sigh of relief that his love makes is worth it. 

Massaging up Damian's thighs, he asks, "Are you feeling better Damian? Do you want Daddy to take care of your cunt?" 

The degrading statement only increases his arousal with Tim's hand cupping his cock, "Aah, please! I need your cock in me, please Daddy!" His mouth hangs open in a perpetual gasp, and his smeared lipstick makes him seem desperate.

Without responding, Tim spreads Damian's legs and nestles himself between. He hooks two of his fingers in the fabric and rips a whole wear Damian's rim is covered by panties. Glancing up at Damian, he notices the boys sheepish flustered focus of attention. Like he's expecting some sort of reaction and- oh. Tim thinks, seeing the base of a black buttplug. 

He grabs the end and twists the plastic, "Are you kidding me, Dami. You already fucked your cunt open for me and you expected other people to not try and. Fuck. Your. Little. Pussy." He thrusts the toy in and out with each word. 

Embarrassed, sweaty, and aroused, Damian confesses instantly. Nodding enthusiastically whiles stimulated he whines affirmative. "Yes, Daddy. But I just, Ah-ugh! I- I wanted to be good for you!"

Humming while he slowly guides the thick plug out of his boy, Tim replies. "I know, such a good slur for me. My good little boy with his pretty little cunt." The wet pop and sight of Damian's gaping rim, makes him pause while he admires the youngest Robin. "Are you going to let Daddy fuck you, sweetie? Are you gonna let me cream your pussy and fill you with my seed?" He began to position himself above Damian's hole before he got an answer. When Damian nods in response, he presses his cock head against the pink pucker, smearing traces of lube against himself before pulling away. "What was that, Habibi?" He flirts, knowing how desperate the pet name makes his boyfriend.

"Please Daddy, I want you to fuck my pussy and fill me!"

In an instant, he sheaths his length in the squeezing heat. Groaning he devours Damian's pleading mouth, loving the stuttering moans that echo in he pulls it out before pushing back in. With improving pace, he continues the rhyme, listening to Damian's whimpers. He grabs the still covered thighs and fucks deeper, the scratch of tights and underwear against his cock causing his hips to stutter. All Tim can focus on is the feeling of Damian's clenching walls and the friction of clothing. He can feel his orgasm approach while he pounds away faster, making Damian twitch and grab at his shoulders, sinking in nails and throwing back his head in ecstasy.

With his cock still confined by panties, Tim's thrust doesn't make Damian's cock bounce. Instead, the fully erect five-inch dick stays bound, twitching at each brush against his prostate and kiss placed upon his mouth. He lets Tim's tongue explore his mouth while his enormous cock carves deeper into his hole. When Tim slows his thrusts and the cock twitches, Damian holds his breath and listens to the growling in his ear.

"Ah fuck, Baby! Daddy's gonna cum in you. Yeah, I'm gonna fucking cream in you. Fill up my little brats cunt. " he moans out and slams in a. Final time before spurting his sum into Damian hole, making sure to fill his cunt before pulling out and covering his ass "Mmphf- fuck baby. Yeah, take Daddy cum in your cunt."

Damian, nearly on the brink of orgasm himself, spasms as his hole clenches down on his brother's seed. "Please, I need you, Daddy." He begs and shines, tilting up his hips and hoping Tim will get the hint. 

And Tim does. He flips them to where Damian is straddling his left leg, precum soaked underwear visible along with the outline of his cock. He wipes his thumb across Damian's cheek. "You're so good for me. Is my baby boy feeling okay now? Or does he need something from Daddy?"

Rocking back and forth, stimulating his cock from through the underwear, Damian groans out. "I need to cum daddy. My cock hurts, and I'm so dizzy from the drink, daddy."

"You can cum, baby boy." Tim permits, but the glint of his features imply a catch. "But no hands, be a good slut and cum in your panties. Can you do that?"

With no hesitation, Damian begins rutting. He grabs Tim's shoulders letting the CEO grip his hips, before humping forward into his boyfriend's leg. The smooth texture of underwear mixed with the sensation of Tim's cum across his ass brings him to the edge relatively fast. The degradation of having to act also desperately sends him over the edge. Faltering before squirting in his panties, cum leaking through the front and against Tim's leg.

A man comes up to stroke through his hair, leading him to lay against Tim's chest as soft indecipherable words are whispered to him. He pressed several kisses into the pale skin and relaxed against his boyfriend's chest. 

"You're so good, baby. Do you feel okay? Are you-"

Damian shoves his hand against Tim's mouth. "I am fine, thank you." He shifts, "Kisses?"

The request leaves Damian flushing and Tim seeming smug while he places several packs along the boy's jawline before capturing his lips in a tender embrace. He was going to buy Damian a lot more panties. And maybe more heels just to see the brat bitch about them.

"I love you, Damian." 

A soft sign exhales, "I love you too, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> lol first work and its not edited thats great


End file.
